


look after me

by godjihoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, soft, the injury is not as bad as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjihoe/pseuds/godjihoe
Summary: Haseul looks after an injured Jiwoo





	look after me

**Author's Note:**

> title kinda has no relevance i guess but i’m terrible at coming up with them so

“There you go,” Haseul smiled at her work, but turned over Jiwoo’s hand just in case, she didn’t want the bandage coming off. She looked up to find the girl looking at her and she could tell that there was something that Jiwoo wanted to say. Not long passed and Haseul noticed that Jiwoo’s cheeks turned a shade darker before the girl looked down in what she assumed was embarrassment.

 

It didn’t take her long to figure out what Jiwoo wanted to ask her and a giggle escaped her lips at how adorable Jiwoo was being right now. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” Haseul’s voice was soft and inviting but Jiwoo could still make out the tone of teasing in her voice.

 

Jiwoo nodded, the action shy and she quickly covered her face with her free hand when she felt herself getting hotter. She was so embarrassed right now, more than she thought she would be and Jiwoo thought for a moment that maybe her crush on Haseul had been found out by the girl in front of her.

 

There was a silence between them before Haseul slowly leaned down and pressed her lips gently across the soft skin of Jiwoo’s hand. “T-thank you unnie,” a quiet voice had reached her ears and she glanced up to find Jiwoo looking redder than she’d ever seen her. “One more so it heals quicker,” her eyes never left Jiwoo’s gaze and she planted another kiss, this time lingering for a few seconds before she pulled away.

 

“Now make sure you don’t use your hand too much ok?” Haseul began to pack away the first aid kit and turned to face Jiwoo when she was done. Her lips curved into a gentle smile and she reached out to move away the hair that was covering Jiwoo’s face.

 

The action only caused Jiwoo’s heart to race faster and she didn’t look up, worried that she’d turn into another embarrassed mess. “Jiwoo-ah, next time don’t listen to Yeojin when you plan to confess to me.”

 

Now that caught Jiwoo’s attention and she turned her head so quickly that she felt something in her neck but only ignored it. “I- You know?” Jiwoo turned redder at the sound of Haseul’s laugh, she thought her plan had been full proof and that no one except Yeojin would know.

 

“Yeojin isn’t exactly the best with secrets,” Haseul sent her a comforting smile and Jiwoo was now worried that she was about to be turned down before she could even say anything. The sounds of their members getting excited in the other room caught Haseul’s attention and she groaned at the thought of having to calm them all down.

 

She got up from her seat but not before leaning down so that she was eye level with Jiwoo. “Something simple and sweet would be better.” Jiwoo looked up at her confused and Haseul giggled at how adorable she looked.

 

“I await for your confession, Kim Jiwoo.”

 

Jiwoo was left there stunned and soon enough her heart started to race as her cheeks got redder. “She likes me back,” her voice trailed off, she was in a daze right now and she knows that if anyone came in right now, the teasing would be endless.

 

She quickly came to her senses and rushed out of the room. Jiwoo decided to whine at Yeojin for giving her such a stupid idea that ended up with herself getting hurt, but also to hug the life out of her because Haseul practically told her she liked her. All she needed to do now was find Vivi and ask the older girl to help her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> real short but this was done real quick before it left my brain 
> 
> twitter: @godjihoe


End file.
